Peak Human Strength/Supernatural
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Supernatural Combat since attacks are more effective. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Stamina Techniques *Enhanced Strike *Impale *Megaton Punch *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *'Supernatural Strength' **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Incalculable strength that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Could take time for user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *Can be overpowered by beings with Absolute Strength. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Television Movies Literature Known Objects * Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles to tremendous levels, increasing his strength that he can easily shatter rocks and firearms. File:Broly_Crushes_Paragus_and_Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) showcases his monstrous strength, even for a Saiyan, by crushing his father's heavily armored space pod. File:Gintoki_Throwing_Shige_Shige's_Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) showcasing tremendous strength when he threw a lightweight hair bundle with the force of a cannonball. File:Tsunade_cleaves_the_ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) using her immense raw strength and masterful chakra control to split the ground open with a single finger. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) can use her proficient chakra control to enhance her strength to incredible levels. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) opened all of the Eight Gates, releasing strength 100 times that of his already enhanced might, his full-power kick can distort space. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) possess tremendous strength, even for the mighty Yato clan, as one casual punch can send a man flying through buildings. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Monster Chopper (One Piece) possesses tremendous strength, easily smashing through a superhuman's iron-body defense and pounding him bloody. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, increasing his strength to levels beyond any normal fishman, but at the cost of his sanity and good health. File:Toguro_kills_Butajiri.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such monstrous strength that even a casual finger flip blew Butajiri's brains clean out. File:Ottar_H.png|Ottar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a maiden that was blessed with super strength by a goddess. Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Budderball_Card.jpg|Budderball (Air Buddies) Knuckles Lost World.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Kevin's Strength.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Four Arms' strength Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms' and Humungousaur's strength combine together Humungoopsaur official.png|Humungoopsaur (Ben 10) possesses Humungousaur's strength Saitama render.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) possesses seemingly unlimited strength, able to destroy anything with a single punch if he wishes. Zeno’s Power.gif|Having gone through the harshest military training for gifted mamodo children, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) is one of the strongest mamodo in the tournament. With his strength, Zeno has been able to overpower and humiliate many powerful mamodo like Riou. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers